The Aged Son of the Sea
by Crispy Pickle
Summary: It has been sixty one years since our hero was forced away from his happy life in camp. Don't you think it is about time he came home? A/U All rights go to Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

**What is up people? Thought it was about time to write my own story, get some practice, and fill my spare time. Having not read ff in years I apologize if this may be on unoriginal topic. I am however not using the hoo universe as I have yet to actually finish those novels... Anyways, hope you ****enjoy! **

**(1)**

**An unexpected kidnapping**

When Percy's location had been compromised by a pack of stray hell-hounds, the seventy nine year old demigod was worried the small use of his powers might draw the attention of the gods.

However, getting the attention of the gods was only one of two problems present. Being that he was almost eighty years old, just the tiny use would drained his energy drastically.

Having no other choice, he had to do what must be done to keep himself alive. Willing the water from his front yard birdbaths, he formed them into small sharp knife like objects before firing them on the advancing pack of hounds. Clearing them within seconds, Percy instantly fell to his knees. His head felt incredibly dizzy.

Taking a moment to regain, he was quick to walk back inside before pushing himself over to his kitchen.

Opening a cupboard above his stove, Percy took out a small white bottle. Taking two pills from it, he quickly swallowed them before tossing the bottle back into his cupboard.

"Jesus christ.." he sighed, "never..doing..that..again."

Now feeling very somnulent, Percy decided it was best to take a nap. Making sure his entire house was in lock down mode just in case there was more hounds outside, Percy took a quick glance outside. Satisfied, He made his way over to his bedroom door.

Stumbling through his bedroom door, Percy wasted no time to slide under his sheets and close his eyes. However having closed all the windows, the sound of someone, or something rustling through his backyard into his front was completely blocked out. Being that he was completely oblivious to the possible threat outside, he fell right to sleep, the exhaustion finally taken full control of his fragile body.

Not even a minute later, a loud knocking noise came from his front door. The person knocking waited ten seconds before knocking once again, their knocks becoming louder ever time they did so.

After a solid minute of knocking it was evidently clear to the person outside that Percy was not coming to answer their call.

"Just lock pick the damn door, we don't have all day Thalia," a small squeaky feminine like voice said from behind the door.

"Relax, I was just about to Mei," another feminine voice responded, this one sounder deeper, and matured then the last.

*Click*

"There happy now?"

"Very," a small Chinese girl with silver hair and blue eyes, and having to be no older then ten, beamed as she walked through the front door.

Behind her, a much taller caucasian girl most likely in her mid teens walked in. She on the other hand had spiky black hair, lightening blue eyes, and freckles scattered around her nose walked in.

Both girls seemed to be in some kind of group as they both wore silver parka, with matching silver camo like pants. However, the older girl was wearing a silver circlet on her forehead.

The look of confusion and concern was as clear as day on Thalia's face. Wasting no time, she ordered Mei to check the left side of the house as she would check the right. Without complaint, Mei nodded her head and made her way into what seemed like a kitchen.

Taking a quick glance around, Thalia noticed the lack of pictures frames on the walls or shelves. In fact the walls and shelves were completely empty, besides one small statue of a dolphin sitting in the middle of the mantle above the fireplace. Otherwise is was a pretty lonely cabin. Making her way into the hallway, she was careful not to make a sound, giving away her location. Taking out a small dagger from her side, Thalia slowly opened a door to the first room to her left. To her luck it had exactly what she came here for.

"Mei, over here in the hallway."

"Found them?" Mei asked.

Nodding her head, Thalia said,"go see if they are actually sleeping, I'll close the door.

Rolling her eyes, Mei quickly walked over to Percy. Ripping his covers off, she let out a sigh," It's just some dead, but very fit old guy."

Confused, Thalia standing on the opposite side, reached over and placed her pointer finger on Percy's neck.

"He isn't dead, just probably exhausted. This old of a man has to be drained," Thalia explained.

Making her way to the other side, Thalia lightly shoved Percy's shoulder,"hey wake up."

After a few seconds of silence, Thalia not wanting to waste anymore time in hostile area took out three small black pearls and handed one to Mei.

"We will use my gift from Nico, I have no plan to fight our back to camp with an elderly man over my shoulder."

"I agree," Mei said with a nod.

"To camp,"Thalia called out before tossing the orb onto Percy.

Within seconds Percy's body was consumed by a black mist, Thalia and Mei following suite.

Within seconds the mist dispersed, leaving silence and a messy bed behind.

* * *

Letting out a long yawn, Percy began to slowly awaken from his much needed nap. Still not aware he wasn't in his bedroom, mostly due to his blurry vision. Percy got up like usual. rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the exit of his "bedroom." Just as he was about to reach the exit, His vision finally became clear, and he realized he was not where he had fallen asleep.

"What the fuck, where am I?" he half shouted, still a bit groggy from his nap. Quickly walking outside, Percy was met with several girls in silver clothing with bows drawn at him.

"Fuck," Percy groaned under his breath at the realization he had been captured and was in the camp of the goddess of the moon, Artemis. One of the last places he wanted to be.

Surveying the girls in front of him, Percy asked, "is that really necessary. How much danger can an old man like me do to you?"

Not saying a word or moving, the girls kept their bows drawn.

Shaking his head slightly, Percy turned his gaze to his old friend Thalia. Who at the moment seemed to be analyzing Percy.

Knowing he was never going home, Percy gave Thalia a small smirk.

"What, don't recognize me pinecone face?" Percy teased, "the white hair and wrinkles really that bad? I have tried to stay fit over the years if you can't tell."

Shocked, Thalia just stood in place, eyes locked on Percy. After a few moments, Thalia rushed over, embracing Percy the moment she reached him.

Percy having been alone for so long, was taken back by the hug as it had been years since he had last felt the warm embrace of anyone.

"I can't believe it. It's been so long," Thalia cried, tears running down her cheeks as she continued to hold Percy close.

Rubbing her back lightly doing his best to comfort her, Percy said,"I know, I know. I am sorry. "

"So you are telling me this old dude is the supposed lost Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?" one of the hunters in the back shouted out.

Letting go of Percy, Thalia wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she took a step back. Nodding her head, she let out a small laugh.

"I think lady Artemis might want to hear about this," another hunter shouted.

Groaning at the moment he heard Artemis, Percy mumbled,"Great now I'll have to argue with Arty."

"Huh?" Thalia said through a sniffle.

"Oh nothing, just an old man rambling on about his problems. Pay no attention," Percy answered with a smile.

Nodding her head, Thalia turned towards the other hunters,"go back to what you were doing, I have this handled," she ordered.

After about twenty seconds, Thalia and Percy were finally alone.

Turning towards him, Thalia grabbed his hand,"back into your tent, I have a lot of questions I am sure you are going to want to sit down for."

Knowing it was for the best and he had no other choice, Percy nodded his head,"lead the way Thals. It is the least I can do after all. Besides, I am still your prisoner after all," he said, giving her a crooked grin.

Shaking her head with a smile, Thalia lead Percy back into his tent.

Closing the flaps to secure their privacy, Thalia grabbed a chair, placing it by Percy's bedside. Once it was clear Percy did not need help getting up onto his cot, Thalia took a seat facing him.

Not knowing what to say, Percy asked,"how long have I been out?"

"Two days,"Thalia answered.

Groaning, Percy said"hate being old thals... not that you would know anything about that of course."

"I got lucky,"Thalia grinned,"now can I ask my questions?"

Nodding his head, Percy motioned for her to go on.

"Why did you just leave so suddenly? And without a note," Thalia asked, eager to know why one of her closest friends just upped and vanished.

Just as Percy was about to answer, Thalia cut him off,"not to mention how the hell have you survived this long?"

Covering Thalia's mouth just as she was about to ask another question, Percy let out a soft chuckle,"one question at a time Thals, You'll give this old man a heart attack."

"Right right, sorry," she apologized once Percy took his hand off her mouth,"and don't do that ever again. Your hand tasted like old man," she said as she wiped her mouth.

Letting out a quick laugh, Percy asked," and what does that taste like?"

"What ever the fuck was on your hand," Thalia answered.

"So my cologne," Percy replied with a chuckle,"anyways, back to the topic at hand."

Nodding her head, Thalia motioned him to continue.

"To answer your first two, I had to get as far away from Olympus and camp as possible in such a short amount of time I had zero time to leave a note, and to add I did not want to risk using iris," Percy explained.

At this, Thalia had so many more questions, but knowing she had already asked a few, she waited for Percy to finish.

Continuing, Percy said," and to answer the last one I found that small village in Canada as it seemed to have the least amount of mythical presence as it was cold, so I thought no monster would dare come. I was wrong however, a few slipped in here and there over the years, but the worst attacked I've had was probably the pack of hounds, which ultimately lead you to me."

Knowing full well Percy was holding something back, but not wanting to push him, Thalia asked,"but why did you leave ? Do you know how devastated Annabeth was? and still is?"

Taken back by this, Percy said,"Annabeth..she still cares? After all this time.. is she... you know like me?"

Thalia nodded her head."Yes, and to answer your other question, no,dad basically granted everyone who helped win the war partial immortality to anyone that wanted it after you left. I do not know why."

"To spite me," Percy growled.

Confused, Thalia was about to ask another question before she was interrupted by the opening of their tent.

"Milady!" Thalia said as she shot up out of her chair.

Turning to his left to see who had just entered his tent, Percy was met with a young female. Percy guessed she was close to her twenties. She had auburn hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, but what caught Percy's attention was her silvery eyes that matched her tunic.

"Artemis, time for an ear full," Percy groaned. He had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with her for some time, but it seems one eager hunter must have contacted her behind Thalia's back.

Giving Percy a quick glance, Artemis turned towards Thalia,"I came as soon as Mei told me you found our mystery demigod," she said,"but it seems he isn't such a mystery after all, am I right Percy? Long time no see, I see you have not aged well."

"Hi to you too," Percy huffed,"you get to my age without all that godly influence and see how you look."

Smirking, Artemis turned back to Thalia,"move the hunters to camp, I will meet you there with youn... um Percy over there after I am done."

Nodding her head, Thalia walked over to Percy, giving him one last hug before saying ,"see you at camp, and glad you are back."

Artemis watched as Thalia left the tent before turning her attention back to Percy,"you did a really stupid thing, you know that right?"

Sighing, Percy said,"and I regret it everyday, but how was I supposed to know." The agitation in his voice increasing by the second.

"You did try and explain yourself right?"

Pointing to himself, Percy said,"of course I did and you can already see how that turned out. She fucked my life because I made a small mistake. A mistake I definitely have suffered enough over the past sixty one years. Fuck, I am covered in wrinkles, my hair is completely white, I can barely use my abilities without blacking out minutes later. And don't get me started on my back.."

Stopping Percy from going on, Artemis ,said," and I feel sorry for you I really do. I am sure Apollo can fix any back problems you have once I take you to Olympus tomorrow, but first you must go to camp."

"But the.."

"Don't worry about that Percy, nothing will happen it has been long enough hasn't it?" Artemis said.

Nodding his head slowly, Percy responded,"Okay, but don't blame it on me if someone spontaneously combusts."

Laughing at Percy's silliness, Artemis helped the reluctant old demigod off his cot,"just close your eyes and relax. Everything will be okay."

With that said, Artemis and Percy began to glow brightly before disappearing off to camp.

**Not my best work, but go easy on me I have not written in ages lol. hope it was okay, sorry for how short it was, but I though it was best to end it here. Anyways, see you all on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for a longer wait for chapter 2. Work got the best of me... (and editing this chapter five times lol.)**

**(2)**

It took him just over sixty years, but Percy was finally back at camp. Well the entrance anyways, he had yet to enter the camp as he was currently surveying the camp grounds all the while patting Peleus the dragon's head. Seeing the big house again, seeing kids walking around, and some kids causing mischief in Mr D's field of strawberries made Percy extremely happy. Something he hasn't felt in decades.

"Home," he whispered to himself with a small smile.

Artemis, standing by was beginning to lose her patience as it has been a good ten minutes since her and Percy arrived at the entrance to camp half-blood, and he had yet to even make a move towards the camp.

"You going to fucking enter Perce, or are you just going to stand there smiling all day?" she snapped, her patience finally running out.

Startled at the sudden outburst as he was zoned out, Percy turned to his left to see an irritated looking goddess of the hunt standing before him.

Taking his hand off Peleus, Percy rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed.

"Sorry sorry, Just got distracted by old memories, Let us continue," Percy apologized.

Rolling her eyes as she shook her head, Artemis walked past Percy as she made her way down the hill, "don't take all day this time, old man. You can go back to enjoying yourself while staring at the kids later."

Letting out a small chuckle at the old man remark, Percy was about to begin to move towards camp when the realization of what Artemis had ended with hit him.

"Wait a sec, did you just indirectly call me a pedophile?" Percy asked having felt confused and a bit annoyed at the sudden remark."

"Nope,"Artemis said in a shout as she was already at the bottom of the hill.

"Pretty sure you did," Percy shouted back down to her.

"Nah your'e delusional, just get your old ass down here before I run back up there and kick it all the way down."

Knowing full well she did, Percy angrily mumbled something about stuck up female gods under his breath.

Letting out a sigh, Percy rubbed his eyes before turning around to face Peleus,"she did didn't she bud?" He asked the dragon.

Opening his left eye, Pelues huffed in response.

Letting out another chuckle, Percy patted Pelues' head before saying his goodbyes.

Looking down at Artemis, Percy readied himself for the the small journey.

"You will not make anyone blow up," he reassured himself under his breath,"nobody will die, it will be all fine."

Nervous that something bad would happen as he entered the camp grounds, Percy slowly made his way down the hill, his legs trembling partially from his nerves and the other from the fear of something bad happening slowly seeping in.

It took Percy a good ten minutes to finally reach an even more annoyed Artemis.

Between all the breaks and trying be careful not to trip, Percy was satisfied nothing bad had happened, yet.

"happy... now?" Percy asked between his heavy breathing.

"I though you said you worked out? you look dead and it was only a small hill," Artemis asked as she raised her right eyebrow" anyways took you long enough, could've went to Canada and back by the time you reached the halfway point."

Feeling like he could take another nap after that dreadful journey, and partially because he couldn't wait to see everyone, Percy ignored the disrespect from the goddess and motioned her to lead on.

"To the big house," she said before walking past Percy as she made her way towards a giant blue farm house in the distance.

* * *

After about five minutes, and a small break, they finally reached what looked to be a big blue farmhouse

"The big house," Percy said with a smile, zoning out once again as memories of his first time being here flooded his mind.

Realizing Percy had zoned out once again, Artemis took out her dagger and gave Percy a quick poke.

"Ow," Percy yelped.

"Stay focused or else you'll get more," Artemis said as she pointed the dagger at Percy's thigh.

Side stepping out of reach form the dagger, Percy rubbed his now sore side before saying ,"calling me a pedo and now elder abuse. You are a very mean person Artemis. You do know elders suffer from this very same abuse everyday? shame on you."

"Yeah yeah, you done crying?" Artemis asked as she rolled her eyes at him, letting a small smile form on her lips.

"Such disrespect for your elders, tsk tsk," Percy said as he shook his head and walked towards the front door, stumbling for a split second.

"Shit,"he cursed under his breath as he regained his balance.

Noticing this, Artemis, now a bit concerned, asked,"you okay?"

"Yeah just tripped on a nail,"he lied.

Not believing him, but not wanting to push it further, Artemis just nodded her head.

Finishing his walk up the steps, Percy came face to face with the front door to the big house.

"Here we go," He said to himself quietly, his hands slightly shaking out of nervousness.

*Knock*

*Knock*

Taking a step back from the door, Percy anxiously waited for a response.

After a few seconds a man with purple eyes and black hair, who Percy instantly recognize appeared from behind the door.

"Mr. D," Percy groaned as quiet as possible so he wouldn't hear.

"Who are you?" Mr. D asked, confused as to who this random old man is doing at his front door,"I was quite enjoying my peace and quiet before you came slamming on my front door you know.

"Dionysus,"Artemis called out, taking Mr.D's focus off of Percy.

"Artemis, who have you brought here. Don't tell me we are taking senior citizens in now. Kids are already bad enough, I'd rather not have to start a retirement home for demi-gods now too," Mr D groaned while walking towards her, Slamming the door shut behind him.

"Better get your mops ready, I might have an accident," Percy said with a smirk," And I like my food in liquid form if you don't mind, easier to digest."

"I am going to pretend you did not say that," Mr. D said with a look of disgust.

Laughing, Percy gave him a quick wink.

Turning back to Artemis, he asked once again,"who is he Artemis, and why did you bring him here. I would very much like to get back to what I was doing."

Now annoyed by Dionysus and his whining, Artemis aggressively poked Dionysus in the stomach, "Oh I am so sorry for tearing you from drinking diet coke and crying about your problems in your office Dionysus, but I think this might be a bit more important," Artemis snapped at him.

"Okay okay, relax. sheesh," Mr. D said as he rubbed his sore stomach, not wanting to push it with his already angered sister,"just remember your'e the one who came to me."

"First off we came to see Chiron," Percy explained, quickly cutting Artemis off from continuing an unnecessary argument," secondly so you'll shut the fuck up and go back to drinking shitty pop and watching some shitty soap opera I'll tell you who I am. but first where is Chiron?"

"Don't diss the soda and t.v kid, and he is on Olympus if you really want to know," Mr.D answered, shaking his head in a disapproving manner at the disrespect for his two favourite things.

Nodding his head, Percy stuck his right arm out to his side with his hand opened wide.

Confused, both Artemis and Mr.D were about to ask what he was doing when water started to form some sort of object into Percy's hand.

After a few seconds Percy was now holding a six foot long, three pointed tipped pronged celestial bronze trident. It's shaft seemed to be wrapped in leather that was stained to look sea green. The top on the other hand a bunch of Greek letters inscribed into the bottom of the three prongs.

"Pretty basic design but I like it," Percy said with a smile.

"But where is riptide?" Artemis asked, confused at his change of weaponry.

"Left it with dad for safe.."

"Riptide? trident? Oh dear.. I just lost a shit ton of drachma. FUCK,"Mr.D groaned as he rested his head in his hands, cutting off Percy mid sentence,"just go to the amphitheater they are all there, I am going back to my study."

Percy and Artemis watched as Mr.D walked back into the big house, cursing all the way there.

When he was finally gone from their sight, Percy turned to Artemis,"glad to see he is still so cheerful," he said with a laugh.

"What can I say, It had only been sixty-ish years Percy, nothings really changed," she said with a shrug,"anyways you ready to go meet everyone? Want to get it over with before my hunters arrive."

Nodding his head, Percy began to scan his surroundings before settling on the location to which he though the amphitheater was.

Beginning to walk to his left, Artemis grabbed his shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Wrong way Percy, the amphitheater is the opposite of where you were going," Artemis told him before letting go.

"Right right, was just testing you. Knew where to go all along," Percy said back, a bit frustrated at his sudden loss of direction.

"Riiiight," Artemis said with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes at her, Percy turned around to the direction of the amphitheater.

Throwing his trident into the ground, Percy watched as it slowly dissolved, leaving a small puddle of water in it's place.

"Time to cause a few heart attacks," Percy said with a crooked grin.

* * *

Just like before, It took Percy and Artemis longer then it should to reach the amphitheater.

Once there, but still out of sight from the others, Percy's heart began to speed up.

Noticing how nervous Percy seemed, Artemis placed a hand upon his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

Once Percy turned his head to face her, she said,"take a deep breath Perce, and don't worry it will be okay."

"But what if they reject me, what if Thalia was wrong about Annabeth and the others don't actually care," Percy fretted, his confidence dwindling.

Giving him a reassuring smile, Artemis said,"if it all goes to hell, I will save you a tent in my camp. You will always be welcomed there,"

"Thanks Artemis," Percy said with a small smile.

"You are welcome, now time to go reconnect," Artemis ordered, pushing Percy forward a tad.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down, Percy slowly made his way towards the others in the center of the amphitheater.

As he crept closer, Percy tried his best not to be noticed for as long as possible. However he had non such luck. The moment he came into the clear someone shouted,"who's the old dude."

Percy froze in place as every demi-god present put their full attention onto him.

"Uh...hello," Percy simply said, his heart rate slowly raising.

"You the new camp head while Chiron's gone?" some unknown feminine voice shouted within the crowd.

Before he could even think of a response, a blonde haired girl came out from within the crowd,"just ignore those rude children behind me. It is nice to meet you sir, name's Annebeth," she greeted Percy with a smile. Completely unaware that her long lost boyfriend was right in front of her.

Standing two feet from the girl he had shared his first real kiss with, and has been on countless adventures with, Percy was still left speechless and numb at the sight of her.

_"JUST TELL HER YOU MORON," _Percy internally screamed at himself, still not finding the courage to speak up.

"Uh is everything okay?" Annabeth asked, seeming a bit concerned. Stepping forward and placing her hand on Percy's shoulder.

Shivering at her gentle touch, Percy looked at her hand before locking eyes with Annabeth.

It only took ten solid seconds before Annabeth took a step back as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"No it can't be," she gasped,"y...you are supposed to be dead."

Knowing full well he couldn't just awkwardly stand there anymore, Percy gave Annabeth a small smile, Before softly saying,"it's me Annie."

Tears running down her cheeks, Annabeth rushed towards Percy before quickly wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his shoulder as she cried.

Placing his hand on her head, Percy whispered," I am so sorry Annabeth," Before starting to tear up himself.

While Percy and Annabeth were embracing each other, Artemis quietly came in to usher the other campers away.

"Leave them alone for awhile, go back to what you were doing." Artemis ordered, her tone soft, but strict.

Without question the other demi-gods dispersed within seconds. They all knew it best not to question the goddess of the hunt, or risk being turned into something unpleasant.

Turning back to Percy once the others had left, Artemis took a seat on one of the stones benches.

After a few minutes, Annabeth raised her head from Percy's shoulder to look up at him.

Wiping the tears off her cheeks, Percy gave her another small smile.

"You look old," Annabeth sniffled as she let out a soft chuckle.

"Very observant as always," Percy said with a chuckle of his own,"always the unluckiest of the two don't you remember?"

Rolling her eyes as she smiled at him, Annabeth placed her head back down onto his shoulder.

Not wanting to ever let go of her again, Percy held Annabeth tight as he enjoyed their embrace, and for this small moment Percy felt young again.

Percy was however taking out of his moment of bliss by a sudden loss of balance as he stumbled backwards.

Taking her arms off of Percy's waist, Annabeth was quick to help Percy in stabilizing himself.

"Are you okay Perce?"Annabeth asked, her eyes full of concern.

Feeling a sharp pain in his chest, Percy rubbed his left peck before smiling up at Annabeth," yeah wise girl, just felt a sharp pain in my chest but I think everything is alright."

Knowing full well everything was not fine, Annabeth carefully held Percy making sure he did not fall over.

"We are taking you to the infirmary," she stated," no buts, I am not losing you twice."

Not wanting to argue, Percy nodded his head," lead the way then miss," he said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes at his use of miss, Annabeth steadied Percy before letting go of him. Sure that he would be okay to walk to the infirmary, Annabeth began to slowly make her way towards the tent.

Everything seemed okay at first once he started to slowly follow Annabeth, that was until he stopped to look back to see if Artemis was following. The pain in his chest instantly came back, but much worse this time around. Dropping to one knee as he held his chest, "that fucking bitch," Percy cried out as the pain continued to increase.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted before rushing over to his side.

The pain began to slowly become unbearable to him, so much that Percy began to slowly fall in and out of the darkness waiting for him.

Looking up to see a concerned Artemis and terrified Annabeth, he muttered,"get me out of camp.."before letting the darkness consume him.

**Hope it was okay, small chapter for such a long wait I apologize once more. I hope to get a more consistent schedule. I promise lol, but as always thanks for reading. You all rock and see you all on chapter three!**


End file.
